


No Matter How Long

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Reminiscing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Refusing to believe Byleth is dead, Sylvain continues to watch the horizon until her return and they find each other again...Sylvain sat in the Goddess Tower staring out at the surrounding landscape just as he had done more times than he could count now.  His elbows rested on his knees, hands loosely clasped together, his eyes squinting at a bit of movement in the distance.





	No Matter How Long

Sylvain sat in the Goddess Tower staring out at the surrounding landscape just as he had done more times than he could count now. His elbows rested on his knees, hands loosely clasped together, his eyes squinting at a bit of movement in the distance. Just a merchant and his wagon making its way to the monastery. 

The Alliance was pushing to keep the Empire out while the Kingdom was in complete chaos. Seteth and some of the Knights of Seiros still keeping watch on the damaged Garreg Mach were used to seeing him come and go during the moons and years that had passed since the Empire attacked and everything crashed down. Seteth admitted to Sylvain once as their paths crossed that he was watching for Rhea’s return almost as often as Sylvain was watching for Byleth’s. Neither of them were going to just accept that these two women were gone.

Sylvain could hear the approach of footsteps behind him. “He’s here,” Ingrid sighed to Felix as they approached him. “Sylvain, we need to lend a hand in a small uprising near Conand Tower.”

“Get moving, Sylvain, we need your lance,” Felix said flatly. “If we don’t take care of this now, it will just move north to Fraldarius and then keep moving into Gautier territory. You can’t keep wasting time waiting for a ghost while the Kingdom is falling apart around us. She didn’t show up when we agreed to meet again on the date of the Millenium Festival. If she was still alive, she would have been there. Time to get your head out of your ass and get moving. We have to protect what we have left now that Dimitri is dead.”

Drawing a deep breath, Sylvan stood up and turned to face his friends. “She isn’t a ghost. She will be back,” he said more angrily than intended. “There is no way she was killed by some Empire assholes! This is a woman that has lived her life fighting, can wield the Sword of the Creator, and damn if she didn’t get swallowed up by some cloud of black magic and disappear only to slice a hole in the sky and drop back down again more powerful and more beautiful! She…is…not…dead!” his voice nearly cracking moisture betraying the corner of one eye. He was so frustrated that everyone just believed she was dead and moved on seemingly without another thought.

“We miss her, too,” Ingrid said quietly. “She did so much to help us and teach us.” She chuckled as she looked at Felix. “Do you remember that time we all talked her into sneaking out of the monastery for an evening picnic after you and she had been sparring until neither of you could hardly stand any longer?”

Felix nodded with a distant grin tugging his lips. “Yeah. It was you, me, Sylvain, Ashe, and Annette,” he mused. “We didn’t dare tell Dimitri, and Mercedes had arranged to study with him anyway for the upcoming mission, while Dedue did his lap dog duty at Dimitri’s elbow.”

“I smuggled some ale,” Sylvain said quietly as the memory tugged at his heart. “She let her guard down and had such a good time. We got our professor tipsy, and I had to carry her to her room while you guys led the way keeping a watch to be sure we wouldn’t be caught coming back.” The tear now falling from his eye as he remembered that it was while he cradled her in his arms, trying to keep her quiet while skulking about in the dark with his friends, he fell in love with her.

Ingrid narrowed her eyes a bit as she moved toward him and lifted her hand to cup his cheek. “Sylvain,” she sighed, “I you really loved her, didn’t you? Not like when you loved all the others, you actually loved her.”

He turned his head away from her and snatched up the lance he had leaned against the wall. “Let’s go. We can make if before dark if we hurry. And stop talking about her in the past tense”, he growled.”

Felix let out a grumble as he looked at Ingrid and followed. “At least now that he’s fucked off at us, he’ll fight harder.”

“If this is your idea of some sick joke, Felix,” Sylvain was saying as he mounted his horse, “I will kill you.”

“It’s no joke, Syl,” Felix promised as he handed his friend his lance. “A knight has confirmed that she appeared at the monastery four days ago, and they are considering joining the Alliance to bring the Empire down. He said that Seteth had sent some of them out to spread the word to try and garner more troops. Ingrid and I will gather the others so we can join forces with her tomorrow.” He smacked the horse on the rump, “Go get her!” he added as the horse galloped off.

It was dark before he finally arrived at the monastery. He knew he had ridden his poor mare harder than he should have when he handed the reins to a stable hand, “Take care of her for me,” he said as he darted toward the court yard. His head was reeling. Where would she be? “You!” he called out to a monk, “Do you know where Professor Byleth is?” 

Byleth walked across the yard on her way to her room as she considered everything that had been thrown at her in the last couple of days. War, re-organizing the Knights, receiving messenger from Claude and his allies asking for her help, learning Dimitri was killed, it was all a bit much. She hadn’t seen any of her Blue Lion class as yet, she sighed to herself. But then again, she had heard their territories were struggling to keep control under the collapse of the Kingdom. Yet, Seteth had told her that they often came by just to see if she had come back. Especially Sylvain.

She sighed as she opened the door to her room. Sylvain. A smile pulled her lips as she thought of him. Ever the playboy, ever the one with some girl trouble. She could hear his voice echo in her head, “Hey, professor,” in tone that sometimes sounded as if he had some dirty little secret about her. She missed him and hoped he was safe, wherever he was. Even if it meant he found a woman to spend his life with that didn’t want him only because of his crest or position. A frown tugged her lips as her chest ached at the very thought. “Stop it,” she berated herself as she lit the lantern on the table.  
She had just dropped her armor in a heap on the floor when she could hear the footsteps running in her direction. “Damn,” she swore as her mind already decided she would just have to grab her sword and armor and head out in the dark for some kind of battle. Turning, she stared wide-eyed at the panting figure standing in her doorway propping himself up with a hand on each side of the doorway.

“Sylvain?”, she asked in a whisper-soft voice. “Is that you?”

He bolted to her grabbing her and hoisting her into the air as he seized her lips with his. Byleth’s breath caught in her throat as his lips dominated hers while he hugged her so tightly she could hardly breathe, her feet not even touching the ground. She placed a hand on each shoulder and pushed back, gasping a breath. “I can’t breathe,” she whispered.

Sylvain loosened his grip, but did not turn her loose. “It’s really you. You’re alive,” he sighed as a tear betrayed his eye and ran down his cheek. He couldn’t remember a time in his life where he had ever been so happy and grateful at the same time. He kissed her again, before pulling her against him to rest his face in the crook of her neck reveling in scent of her and feel of her silky hair on his face. “Thank you, thank you, thank you for being alive. For coming back,” he spoke softly. “It’s really you.”

Byleth rested a hand on his head and softly stroked his ginger hair while her other snaked around him to hold him close. Her body relaxed, muscle by muscle, into his as he held on to her as if she were going to disappear. Was he actually shedding tears for her? The thought filled her with warmth.

“I can’t believe you are finally here. I have waited so long,,” he said as he pulled back to stare into her eyes. “I knew you weren’t dead. I knew you would come back to me.”

A soft smile curled her lips as she stared into his eyes. “I’m sorry, I kept you waiting,” she said as he slowly lowered her so she could stand, her body slowly sliding down the length of his. “I would have been back sooner if I could, but I fell into this long sleep,” she offered as she lifted a shoulder. “I don’t know what happened,” she explained as she walked over to close the door. “I remember a ball of black magic energy, then falling off a cliff, and then hearing the goddess tell me to wake up and get moving. Some villager told me five years had passed.” She drew a deep breath, “And you?” Her eyes drank him in. He had grown even more handsome then she remembered. Tall, strong, and captivatingly handsome, she decided.

Sylvain reached out and took her hand as he backed up to sit on the bed, pulling her over to sit next to him. “I have been waiting for you.” His eyes moved over her face as if trying to etch every detail into his brain anew. “I would come here and just wait for you.” He smiled as she lifted a brow. “Well, I did have a few other things to do. Constant discord in the territories, but none of this is important now.” His finger lifted to trace her lower lip. “All that matters to me is you. I love you so much.”

“Hmmmm,” she mused with a smile, rather enjoying the way her body seemed to flutter at his touch. “I seem to remember you wanted to kill me once,” she purred. Her hand moved to rest on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat pounding against her palm. “Now you tell me you love me,” she stared into his eyes. “Sylvain Gautier, the philanderer,” she noticed the way his eyes dropped for a moment before slowly lifting to hers again. “Now, you seem to want to kiss me,” she whispered.

“I deserve your doubt,” he admitted quietly. “Nothing ever got past you.” He shifted his position so he could face her as he took both of her hands into his clutching them as if his life depended on it. “When I lost you, and I had no way of finding you, knowing where you were, while everyone around me was convinced that you were dead,” his tone was earnest and steady, “I felt a feeling that I had never felt before. Just broken.” He smiled at her now, bringing his mood out of the past and into the present. “And I want to do more than kiss you,” he admitted quietly as his lips claimed her again, slowly pushing her back while his hand moved to lightly caress her breast. “Byleth,” he sighed as his teeth softly claimed her bottom lip before his tongue plunged into her mouth.

A soft moan sounded from her throat as she moved under his touch. There was no denying her desire for him. She felt as if she were just going to melt into him as his arms held her close. Without giving it a second thought, she yanked at his shirt, ripping it as her hand sought out the bare flesh of his chest and back. “Sylvain,” she sighed as he moved to discard what was left of the shirt. “I want you to teach me how to love you.” The words came out of her mouth before she realized she had said them aloud. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” he murmered. “With pleasure,” he nearly growled as he slowly moved to begin to undress her. Taking his time, he reveled in her shy, yet obliging, movements to allow him access to every article of attire. “Don’t do that,” he commanded quietly as she moved to attempt to cover herself in a sudden attack of modesty. “You are beautiful, and I need to be sure you don’t disappear like some cruel dream.”

Her upper teeth bit down on her lower lip as she stared at him in the flickering light of the lantern while he undressed. Her eyes raked over him, drinking in his perfect form. Every muscle, every scar, every movement as he lowered himself next to her. A shiver skittered up her spine as her naked body came in direct contact with his, and he lowered his lips to claim hers with such tenderness she couldn’t help the moan that purred from her throat. She felt him smile couldn’t help smiling back at him as he lifted his head to look into her partially closed eyes.

She arched into him as his lips and tongue languidly moved to her neck, collarbones, then down to her breast. An ache that was totally foreign to her began to build in her causing her to gasp as his fingers dipped into her wet folds encouraging the ache even more. “Sylvain,” she breathed before sucking in a quick breath when his finger dipped deeply into her and slowly teased. 

He removed his fingers from her and her eyes widened as she watched him slowly lick those fingers as he grinned at her. Taking her hand, he guided her to touch him, encouraging her to explore before going back to fondle her with slow and precise fingering. Byleth slowly ran her hand up and down his firm length feeling a touch of moisture at the tip. His slow moan and slightest of hip movement toward her drove her to wrap her fingers around him and gently squeeze. 

“Wait,” he breathed as he took her hand and licked her palm before placing it back in place. “Better,” he groaned. Byleth felt as if she was on fire as she began to move her hips to encourage his hand to continue working it’s magic. She reached down deeper and clutched his balls. More, she wanted to feel more. “More,” she sighed. “I want you closer. I want…” her voice faded as she pressed herself against him.

Her words and movement were not lost on him as he moved over her, resting on one arm as he looked down at her. “Are you sure?”

“Oh, yes, my love,” she breathed as she touched his face. “I have never been more sure of anything.”

His lips crushed down on hers as he positioned himself and plunged into her. Her brief cry of pain sounded foreign even to her ears as she clutched his back. He remained still for a moment feeling a tinge of guilt for hurting her. “I’m sorry,” he said as he looked at her. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

She slowly moved her hips to feel him deep within her, smiling as he closed his eyes and groaned deeply. “Is this okay?” she quietly asked. He lightly chuckled in response to her innocent question. “It is more than okay, but I am going to take over,” he said as he slowly began a steady rhythm. “Ahhhh, so tight,” he mused as he moved to dip his fingers down to push her over the edge and into pure release. 

Byleth was sure she saw stars as her body convulsed and she cried out in a glorious release of pleasure. Breathlessly, she watched as he reached down and hoisted her hips upward as he moved to his knees pumping into her until he pulled free with a growl and emptied onto her stomach before lowering her to the bed. He moved, reaching over the side of the bed to pick up his torn shirt and lay it on her messy stomach before coming to rest beside her. 

She looked down at his hand wiping up the puddle of goo on her stomach. “Hmmm, you deprived me of my chance for a House Gautier crest baby,” she said in a teasing tone, giving him a toothy smile as his hand stopped and he laughed.

“Your crest, my dear, is way more prestigious than mine.” He lightly poked her stomach with his finger after dropping the messy shirt to the floor. “And my attempt here is no guarantee that a House Gautier heir didn’t force its way through.” His face softened now as he looked at her. “Thank you,” he said as he pecked her cheek. “Thank you for coming back so I can love you.”

Her fingers lifted to touch his hair then moved to cup his cheek. “I love you, Sylvain. Stay with me.”

He kissed her before gathering her against him as he nestled into the bed. “Just try to get rid of me. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me now, Byleth. No matter what.”

“Mmmmm,” she cooed as she burrowed into him. “No matter what.”


End file.
